Death Battle: Absalon December (Oc) vs Esdeath
by Flandre Akenomyosei
Summary: The Vampire King takes on the Ice General of the Imperial Army in this Death Battle
1. Absalon vs Esdeath Prulude Absalon

Akame: Vampires, and Generals of an army. Though not necessarily the same thing, they both are still feared amongst the people.

Dante: And two of them have proven to be the best, of the best.

Akame: We have Absalon December, a vampire king vs..

Dante: General Esdeath, the leader of the Jeagers. She's Akame, and I'm Dante.

Akame: And We're here to analyze their armors weapons, and stats to see who will win a...

Dante: Stylish Death Battle.

 **Absalon December**

Akame: As long as he can remember Absalon was always a vampire, and yet he has shown kindness towards many.

Dante: Yet he was also feared as a skilled swordsman.

Akame: Before he started using his real name, Absalon went by the alias Shadow Mikoto.

 **Absalon December**

[The Eden Project - Crush]

 **Real Name:** Absalon December

 **Alias:** Shadow Mikoto, God Speed, The Ultimate Vampire

 **Species:** Artificial Vampire/Human hybrid

 **Age:** 1 (When first introduced, but looked 14 - 15) 2 (after the year time skip) 6 (currently) (still looks 14 - 15)

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **We** **ight:** 110lb

Dante: When he was Shadow Mikoto, He decimated skyscraper sized demons, and kept up with beings fast enough to run across a universe in less than a second.

Akame: That is cause Absalon himself was 900 centillion times faster than the speed of light in reaction speed, and running speed.

Dante: Not only that, but he's shown profound sword skills as he took on some of the most skilled swordsman, and came out on top.

Akame: He's also shown profound abilities such as being able to regenerate after being erased from existence.

Dante: He also has enough to strength to shatter continents with ease.

Akame: That is cause during his fight with Atrocities Shinjuku a god, they were able to shatter the surface of a planet, not only that Absalon grabbed Atrocities by the head, and bashed him so hard that he shattered five continents.

Dante: He has also sliced through 500,000 angels within less than a second all in 5,423 pieces.

Akame: Himself doesn't just rely on his strength, he is also smart.

Dante: And he's very very smart.

Akame: Having the IQ of 600 Absalon, was able to think of ways to win battles, and get out situations which could cause him trouble.

Dante: Absalon was also able to beat a reality warper with strategy, and not only that but he has weapon capable of putting down immortals.

•Decimated a skyscraper sized demon

•Kept up with people who can run across universes

•Is 900 centillion times faster then the speed of light

•Mastered Swordplay

•Regenerated when he was erased from existence

•shattered five continents with ease

•killes 500,000 angels in less than a second

• Has an IQ of 600

•Defeated a reality warping god

Akame: Absalon himself has two swords, and an infinite amount of daggers.

Dante: First off his sword vortex is an astral weapon that looks like an O-Katana capable of slicing through spatial, time, and dimensions, while his crystalline sword Daiz's Heart can negate healing factors, and kill the existence of a person or thing it cuts through.

Akame: Daiz's Heart is also an indestructible weapon made from the soul of his friend Daiz Moonlight.

Dante: However Absalon hates killing, and always tries to talk his way out, and only uses killing as a last resort.

Akame: That is because Absalon would rather make people happy instead of killing them. Which is why he always allowed himself to brutally beat to almost death by the people he cares about, and doesn't fight back.

Dante: It's honestly sad as he just wants to help everyone get out of their depressed state, but gets beat for it.

Akame: Not only that Absalon used to have a fear of fire as when he was younger probably when he was a year old.

Dante: Don't let that fool you, Absalon was artificially created and looked to be around 14 to 15 years old, and he still does.

Akame: Anyway, Absalon was thrown into a furnace as he was almost burned to death, but thankfully he was saved by Kaine Izaya his best friend, Kailey December his creator, Raine Azure his twin brother (They were artificially created so they chose their last names).

Dante: However when they saved him, he barely looked noticeable until Kailey healed him completely reverting him back to how he looks.

Akame: He was than taken towards a different universe to live peacefully, but than he met Zeruu Serpha a demoness who help him get rid of his fear of fire.

Dante: Not only that, but Absalon reverted back to his happy go lucky self as he tried his hardest to make people happy again.

Akame: He even kept a smile on his face when times were rough, and times were people cried he did his best to smile through all of it, and cheer everyone up.

• Has Infinite Amount of daggers

• Can cut through spatial, time, and dimensions with vortex

• Can negate healing factors, and kill a person existence with Daiz's Heart

• Daiz's Heart is indestructible

• Hates killing, and uses it as a last resort

• Always attempted to make the people he cares about happy, even if that ment he let himself get beat almost to death

• Has a fear of fire

• Was almost killed in a furnace, however he was saved before he was killed

• Got over his fear of fire

• Reverted back to his happy go lucky selfless self

[Demetori - Wind God Girl]

Dante: While being back to his original happy, selfless self. He was still feared by demons, and angels by his speed, and sword skills.

Akame: Not only that, but Absalon found out about his vampire heritage in a sense, and worked up the abilities he gained.

Dante: Absalon learned how to fly without wings, gained enhanced eyesight, smell, and hearing, and he can see spatial beings, ghosts, spirits, and intangible beings.

Akame: Absalon also is immune to others vampirism, and is also immune to soul attacks, and soul manipulation

Dante: That is because he has no soul, but he still has a conscious, feelings, and emotions.

Akame: Despite that, Absalon has magical weapons called Ethereal weapons, and depending on the color they have special effects on the person they cut through.

Dante: When the color of the ethereal weapon is red, it sucks the life force out of the victim it cuts through and transfers it to Absalon

Akame: And when they are blue, it allows Absalon to see all the memories of the person it cuts through.

Dante: And finally when their black, it disrupts the precision, and eyesight of the person they cut through.

Akame: This makes Absalon very deadly in terms of combat, and his ethereal weapons can be used as long ranged projectiles that shoot at the speed of light.

Dante: Now Absalon has two tranformation one is a Vampire Form, and release state Vampire King.

Akame: The Vampire Form allows Absalon fangs grow, and his eyes turn into scarlet as dark aura forms around him.

Dante: Within the form Absalon speed, strength and durability are increases by 100x times as he can now shatter planets, and run 500 googol plex times faster then the speed of light.

Akame: Although not a final resort, Absalon is hesitant on use it. and his Release State: Vampire King boosts Absalon to multiverse level.

Dante: Not only that, but he looks around 18 in the form, and becomes so fast, that he is faster then the concept of speed itself

Akame: Absalon can also shatter Multiverses with his punches, and kicks

Dante: He can also survive Multiversal collapses

Akame: In the form he is also immune to time manipulation, although even without the form he is immune to more.

Dante: Absalon is immune to absolute zero, memory manipulation, and memory attacks.

Akame: He has also shown immunities towards mind manipulation

• Can Fly

• Enhanced smell, eyesight, and hearing

• Can see spatial beings, ghosts, spirits, and intangible beings

• immune to other vampirism, soul attacks, soul manipulation, absolute zero, memory manipulation, memory attacks, and mind manipulation

• Has no soul, but retains a conscious, emotions, and feelings

• Has ethereal weapons

• Red ethereal weapons steal victims life force, and transfers it to Absalon

• Blue ethereal weapons allow Absalon to see his victims memory if he cuts them

• Black ethereal weapons disrupt the victims precision and eyesight

• Ethereal weapons can be used as projectiles

• Has two transformation

• Vampire Form boosts Absalon's speed, strength, and durability, but he is hesitant on using it, but it isn't a last resort

• Release State: Vampire King puts Absalon at multiverse level, and becomes beyond the concept of speed.

Dante: However, Absalon is childish, and doesn't always take the fight seriously, which leaves him open for attacks.

Akame: and if his mana (magic) is gone, the efficiency of his healing factor is lowered, leaving him easier to kill.

• Childish and doesn't take the fight seriously

• No mana means the efficiency of his healing factor is lowered.

Dante: no onto his opponent

Akame: **General** Esdeath


	2. Absalom vs Esdeath Prelude Esdeath

**Note: Esdeath's analysis goes to Commander Ghost** **Esdeath**

Akame: The world of Akame Ga Kill is not a place you'd ever want to live in…

Dante: The Government is corrupted due to a Prime Minister who really needs to go on a diet manipulating the young ruler, the crime rate is off the charts, and rich families lure people from the country who have traveled to the city and torture them or much worst…

Akame: All in all there is one thing that rings true…The weak die and the strong survive

Dante: And no one embodies these words or lives by them more than Esdeath...the Empire Strongest General.

Akame: Esdeath was born a member of the Partas Clan a clan of hunters that specialized in Killing Danger Beasts and was the daughter of the Chief.

Dante: Esdeath's father lived by the aforementioned quote and Esdeath began to follow it as well but things soon changed.

Akame: Esdeath went on an outing and returned to her Village only to find it had been destroyed with the clan members either died or dying and among them was her father who was mortally wounded and passed away in her arms.

Dante: From that day forward…Esdeath vowed to become stronger and joined the Empire's Military.

[Inneni - Akame Ga Kill!]

Akame: Esdeath is a highly skilled combatant; she is highly skilled in Hand-to-hand combat and possesses heightened physical strength being able to slam Seryu down to the ground with enough force to break it.

Dante: She also has a Sixth Sense being able to sense the killing intent of anyone even at long distances and the presence of her opponents when they're hidden.

Akame: Esdeath also has incredible speed being able to react to a blast from Mine's Pumpkin and is able to keep up with Akame.

Dante: Esdeath also horrifyingly enough is an expert on torture and hasincredibly knowledge on human physiology.

Akame: Esdeath can use this knowledge to her advantage in delivering cruel and horrible pain to her opponent making them suffer and in conjunction with her weapon makes her all the more terrifying.

Dante: Esdeath primary weapon of choice is a rapier although it's a lot more larger than the average rapier, she is incredibly skilled with it nonetheless using it with extreme precision and speed as well as being able to cut down multiple foes with a single attack.

Akame: With all of this, Esdeath rose through the ranks of the Empire rapidly and because of this was allowed to choose a Teigu.

[Esdeath - Akame Ga Kill!]

Dante: The Teigu that Esdeath chose was the Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract.

Akame: The Teigu was created using the blood of a Ultra-Class Danger Beast however it was sealed off from the others because it was deemed too dangerous as whoever drank them had their psyche destroyed and went insane.

Dante: Except Esdeath and here's the kicker… you're supposed to drink one cup and that would have been enough...Esdeath on the other hand...DRANK THE WHOLE THING! And tamed it!

Akame: As a result, Esdeath was named the strongest General in the Imperial Army and the Teigu further cements this.

Dante: The Demon Extract gave Esdeath the ability of Cryokinesis and this allows her to manipulate ice and even generate it without the use of any outside Water source, she can freeze opponents in ice and trap them and is even capable of freezing an entire river.

Akame: Esdeath can use them for a variety of techniques like Weissschnabel in which she creates several Icicles and launch them at her opponent.

Dante: Grauhorn is a move where she creates a giant horn of ice out of thin air to pierce their target.

Akame: Hagelsprung is a move where she creates a large sphere of ice and uses it to crush her opponents.

Dante: But that's not all that Esdeath can do…she can create ice around her body and use it as a makeshift armor and is strong enough to stop a blow from Akame's own Teigu, Murasame.

Akame: Also she can levitate by creating ice around parts of her body and having it floats allowing her to levitate or allow her to fly.

[Nanteki - Akame Ga Kill!]

Dante: But that all hails in comparison to Esdeath's deadliest ability, most Teigu in Akame Ga Kill have an ability exclusive to them called a "Trump Card" however Esdeath's Teigu does not come with a trump card however instead Esdeath created one something that is deemed impossible.

Akame: This trump card is called...um...How do you pronounce this?

Dante: Mahapadma.

Akame: Thanks, This trump Card allows Esdeath to freeze time and space and when activated only the user in this case Esdeath is able to move around.

Dante: However Esdeath has one last move called Ice Calvary a move in which Esdeath creates an army of Centaur Soldiers made of ice.

Akame: Esdeath's title of the strongest in the Empire is definitely well earned but she does have her weaknesses; If she uses her Teigu on a scale like when she froze that river it will make her unable able to use her Teigu for a while, Mahapadma

Dante: Pretty badass if I do say so myself

Akame: Yes! Mahapadma drains Esdeath considerably and she can only use it once a day, she is also incredibly bloodthirsty and will make her opponents suffer rather than killing them right away, and will sometimes let her opponents survive for future battles.

Dante: But despite this Esdeath is one person you do not want to cross paths with.


End file.
